


Push

by emothy



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, fifteen characters meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt, "First Kiss between 7 (Hase) and 13 (Jounouchi)" on the fifteen characters meme. Prompted by <a href="http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/">borrowedphrases</a> on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

-

"I bet you haven’t got the guts to kiss me," Jounouchi says, the side of his mouth warping into a sly little smirk, just to goad Hase. Hase widens his eyes at him.

"The heck I haven’t!" He splutters, grabbing Jounouchi’s shirt in his fists and pushing him up against the wall. Jounouchi falls back against it like a straw doll, the impact not quite rough enough to push the breath out of him when he’d pretty much been expecting it. Hase just stares at him for a moment, seemingly frozen now that he’s in a position to actually kiss Jounouchi.

"See?" Jounouchi insists. "If you had the guts you’d have done it by now."

"I-" Hase screws his face up. "I was just thinking your glasses would get in the way!"

"Oh, sure," Jounouchi nods condescendingly. "I’ll take them off then." He reaches up to plurk his glasses from his face, and then realises his mistake as Hase’s mouth suddenly covers his while he’s caught completely off-guard. He clearly wasn’t thinking about it either - he doesn’t seem to know his own strength, the way he just pushes and pushes with his lips for a reaction when Jounouchi can barely remember to breathe! Hase is just too rough, too forceful, kind of messy.

_It’s totally hot._

-


End file.
